The Last Stand of Auror Molyneux
by Ghille Dhu the Blue
Summary: Set during DH. Auror Molyneux has one last stand as she is about to be arrested.


A/N: Excuse Dominique and Rabastan's potty mouths. It just seemed right to insert the crude language in this one-shot. I actually have become rather fond of Dominique Molyneux. She did have a lot of respect for Albus Dumbledore and a strong belief in justice. It wasn't so much she sympathised with the muggleborns but that she knew her duty was to make sure justice prevailed.

Dominique looked at the muggle born witch and at the arrival of her fellow aurors. They were coming to arrest her. The blonde haired auror looked at the frightened woman who was wandless and it was then she made her choice. It would be so easy to just leave and go abroad in hiding and leave the muggleborn to her fate, death.

She was smart, strong, quick and most of all a survivor. Dominique was a Slytherin and she had been Head girl at Hogwarts. She had looked out for herself until the Ministry had been overthrown. The Molyneux pureblood believed in justice, it wasn't justice for innocent people to be persecuted over something like blood status and she had put duty above her own survival in an almost Gryffindor course of action and cemented her fate by helping the underground muggleborns escape. She'd fed false leads, gave warnings even let some escape. In the beginning she had smuggled wands back to many but it had became too dangerous.

Her hand went to the holster on her thigh and she pulled out a spare wand and threw it at the woman. "Take it and go. Go abroad until that brat Potter finally does that damn fucker in." Dominque smirked with her emerald eyes blazing. _Would you be proud Headmaster? To see one of the snakes go down fighting to protect a muggleborn. I wonder if anyone will care that I'm about to die? _The other woman looked at her wide eyed wondering if this was a trap.

"Why?" The brown eyes of the brunette were wide and fearful as she gripped the wand tightly. "Why are you doing this? Who are you?" She cried out her body shaking with the fear that was gripping her. She was dressed in dirty blue robes and had unwashed hair, she had been on the run.

Dominique answered. "My name is Dominique Molyneux and I believe in justice. Now go unless you want all my work to be nothing you feckless bitch." For a second time the twenty eight year old wondered if it wasn't too late just to leave the stupid cow and take her own advice.

"Aiding mud bloods and resisting arrest that is treasonous actions Auror Molyneux." Rabastan Lestrange smirked as he stepped out beside the aurors who stood with wands ready.

"Fucking your brother's wife is also Lestrange." Dominque quipped as her breathing became harder. _This is my last stand. I will go down fighting instead of fleeing for my life. I'll take some of these sons of bitches with me._ She smirked when anger flashed on the death-eaters face at her comment. "What ever happened to bromance?"

"I'd much rather have fucked you." The man answered calmly, his eyes meeting her own defiant ones. "You were one of us. A pureblood worthy of being known as such and not one of the mud blood-loving ones. It seems like a waste but orders are orders."

"Yes I know. My robes are brand new; it is a waste they'll get a little bloody. "Dominique sighed. It was frustrating that the fight was yet to begin; she was waiting for them to attack or wait until they wouldn't be expecting her attack. If she was arrested she'd have been sent to Azkaban as she was a pureblood but she much preferred to go down fighting.

"Nice bravado, almost exactly like a Slytherin would say. Good to know you've not become a devout believer in the way of Gryffindors." Rabastan grinned. "I'm curious, you've not tried to port key out of here or even disapparate."

"I'd simply splinch myself you bastard. I know all about the anti-apparition wards that go up. That was what took you too long and thus too late to get the muggleborn. I am an Auror you know." The banter was about to end. Dominique could feel it and she gripped her wand tightly.

Rabastan nodded in acknowledgement and gestured to the aurors who had accompanied him. "Arrest her." He ordered as he stepped away to watch. His dark eyes following her movement as she began to engage.

Dominique had received outstanding OWLS and NEWTS; she had been one of the best aurors in her class. She could take a couple of them down with her. Dawlish, Kullan and Harvey she would probably just stun or leave alive if she could risk it because all three had been under the imperius curse for months and she had genuinely liked the last two while Dawlish was just pathetic even while under his own control.

One thing she knew was that Rabastan Lestrange would make sure she died in this battle because he understand that her pride would not allow her to be taken to Azkaban. One thing all purebloods could respect was the pride of another and to Rabastan letting her kill a couple of the aurors first was something he could allow so she could go down with a feeling of accomplishment.

The ground was cracking as Dominique weaved in and out of her opponent's path, she had been hit a few times but she had downed one of the aurors who she could not quite remember seeing before with an excellent reducto which had blown through his neck.

"That is rather messy. What ever happened to a good old fashioned killing curse? Or are you too Gryffindor to use it?" Rabastan quipped as he examined the blood spatters over the fighters. He surveyed the battle site and looked at his golden watch on his wrist. "Get this over with already. I'm late for an appointment of sorts."

Ignoring the comments by Rabastan the blonde considered sending a few curses his way but she was already growing tired. True to her goals only two out of six aurors were actually still standing which despite two of the four she had either killed or injured being fairly mediocre duellers was an accomplishment.

Then from her side she was hit with a red light. Her head turned to see Rabastan with his wand pointed at her. "You must be very late." She murmured as her wand dropped from her now limp hand while her other hand found itself at her side where blood was flowing freely. She lifted the hand smeared with her own blood and tilted her head in surprise. Coughs began to wrack her body with goblets of blood coming up. Her proud green eyes widened in shock. The curse was spreading slowly, shutting down her body. "I'm dying. " She stated and then in morbid curiosity poked her side. "Fuck." She swore.

"I am very late. " Rabastan agreed as he placed his wand back in his robes lazily and watched as the blonde auror slumped down. "I could end it quickly Dominique; make the pain stop and all that. Just say the word." He said no remorse in his eyes as he surveyed the bloody scene.

Dominique remained silent as she continued to bleed out. Her head lolled to the side and then in an almost whisper as she shut her eyes forever she said. "You never denied fucking your brother's wife, so do you?"

Rabastan chuckled. "I didn't did I?" He turned to the aurors. "Put a charm to stop her decomposing and take her to St Mungo's, someone might want to claim her body. I guess you ought to take them as well." He said gesturing to the injured or corpses. "Whistling a jaunty tune he waved his wand dispelling the anti-dispparation wards and disappeared.


End file.
